This invention relates to an assembly mounted on a vehicle for supporting instrumentation or sensor payloads externally of the vehicle and more particularly, to an isolation platform assembly which allows different suites of sensors to be installed on the vehicle and protected from damage while the vehicle is in transit, the platform assembly isolating the instruments from shocks and vibrations produced by the vehicle as it moves.
Sensor payload or suites of instruments are mounted externally on vehicles to collect various types of information. In co-pending, co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/755,819, which has now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,235, there is described a stabilized common gimbal (SCG) on which a primary suite of sensors is mounted, and on which a second and separate set of sensors can also be mounted. The types of instrumentation so mounted include electro-optic, microwave, optical and acoustic sensors; the particular instrumentation employed depending upon the particular usage of the vehicle. Because of the sensitivity of the instruments, they heretofore have been used only when the vehicle is parked; i.e., stationary. Prior to the vehicle moving from one location to another, the instruments are dismounted from the vehicle and stowed on or within the vehicle so they are not subjected to the shocks and vibrations created as the vehicle moves from one location to another. It will be understood that the types of vehicles on which the instruments are installed typically move over rugged terrain.
Clearly, while dismounting and stowing the instruments protects them from harm, there is a penalty incurred in the operational readiness of the vehicle because of the time required to remove and stow the instruments, and to subsequently unstow and reinstall them when the vehicle is parked at a new location. Another disadvantage is that it in certain environments, crew members must depart the vehicle to remove and later reinstall the equipment and in doing so are exposed to injury. Further, while the vehicle is able to engage in surveillance or data acquisition while stationary, it may be desirable to also acquire data while the vehicle is moving from one location to another. However, up until now, the risks of doing so have been outweighed by the advantages of protecting the crew and the instruments.
The apparatus of the present invention solves these problems by providing an isolation platform which enables a sensor payload to be mounted on the outside of a vehicle and to provide a mounting platform which alternates shock and vibrations to a level which is not damaging to the instruments so the instruments can be left in place while the vehicle is moving, and thus able to perform surveillance activities and data acquisition during vehicle transit.
Among the several objects of the present invention is the provision of an isolation platform assembly mounted on a vehicle and used to support instruments and sensor payloads. An isolation platform of the assembly protects the instruments or sensors from damage due to vibrations and shock loading. Further, the isolation platform provides a rigid reaction to the instrumentation drive system so to sufficiently stabilize the instrument and sensor payload so accurate information can be gathered regardless of whether the vehicle is parked or moving.
Another object of the invention is an isolation platform assembly which is relatively lightweight and whose size allows it to be mounted at preferred locations on different vehicles. The assembly includes wire rope or cable isolators for attenutating the shock and vibrations created during vehicle movement. It also includes an anti-rotation bar mechanism to restrain roll, pitch, and yaw movements of the payload which is substantially constrained to linear motion of a gimbal on which the payload is mounted. All of this enhances sensor durability.
A further provision of the invention is that installation of the isolation platform substantially reduces crew vulnerability. This is because the assembly eliminates the need for personnel to leave the vehicle to dismount and stow the instrument payload prior to the vehicle being moved from one location to another, as well as having to again leave the vehicle to unstow and reinstall the payload when the vehicle reaches a new location. Rather, personnel can now remain in the vehicle at all times. In addition, operational readiness time of the vehicle and its crew is increased since the instruments are operational all the time.
Briefly stated, the present invention is directed to an isolation platform assembly for use on a vehicle on which is mounted sensitive equipment including electronic equipment and sensors. The instruments and sensors are installed on a gimbal. The isolation platform assembly first includes a bracket for mounting the assembly on the vehicle. The unit further includes a plate to which the gimbal is attached. The plate connects to the mounting bracket by isolators which attentuate shock and vibration forces transmitted through the vehicle. As a result, the instrument and sensor packages are protected from shock and vibration damage, particularly when the vehicle is moving. This is important because it allows the instruments and sensors to be used to obtain information both while the vehicle is parked and while it is moving. The assembly further includes a series of rods and levers forming a restraint mechanism which restrains platform motion and that of the sensor payload mounted on the platform assembly. The assembly is particularly advantageous in that the instruments and sensors mounted on the platform can now be used for surveillance and data acquisition both while the vehicle is stationary or moving. Other objects and features will be part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.